Forever Yours
by gold-n-starz
Summary: Full Summary inside, R&R SS fic
1. New Beginnings

Forever Yours 

**Summary:** Sakura is promoted to be Vice President of Sales and Marketing and now lives in New York with the stubborn, rude, obnoxious man Li Syaoran, they work together, live together, and loath each other and eventually they'll fall for each other.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSS and Clamp but I do own this story.

** A/N:**  I started this story years back and I hope people like it, review me people.

**_Ch.1- New Beginnings_**

Sakura laid her eyes on the beautiful Victorian house for the first time. Her new home away from her family and good friends. Leaving was one of the hardest things Sakura had ever done in her 23 happy years. Her brother was married and had a family and Tomoyo was engaged she thought it was time she started a new life. She pulled her very heavy suitcases up the stairs. She rang the doorbell 5 times and no one answered, to her surprise the door was open and she went in hoping to find her new housemate.

"Hello, its Sakura Kinomoto" she said walking in the long front halls. The décor of the house seemed so feminine she had always hoped her housemate would have been female. Still continuing to wail her name out looking for any presence of her housemate she had decided to go up the stairs and look there.

The railings were made of pure gold with bronze borders all around it. Upstairs were 2 bedrooms one empty and the other slightly ajar and the light snores of a human escaped. She snuck in hoping to find her housemate there.

"Hello, is anyone here" she asked looking around. She saw a queen sized bed in front of her and she crept up and shook the person ever so hard trying to wake them up. The person hadn't awakened and she then wailed.. "HELLO, ITS SAKURA KINOMOTO PLEASE WAKE UP"

A young man woke up screaming his head off as he saw a girl before him. Sakura had screamed to seeing the young man semi-undressed.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry sir, I thought you were a girl" she said apologetically turning around not facing the man anymore.

"You say sorry after you barged in and woke me up?" he grumbled putting on a shirt and wearing some more formal jeans.

"I said I'm sorry, what more do you want" she said angrily now annoyed at the man.

"Who are you anyway?" he asked changing his tone from angry to mere disgust.

"Sakura Kinomoto" she said

"Yeah, I should remember that name cause it was damn screamed in my ear!" he said

"I said sorry for the umpteenth time!" she said turning around now facing him.

"I'm your housemate my friend said she notified you" she said

"Yes, I was notified but I was waiting for a man" he muttered.

"Well, I thought you were a girl" she said

"Why would you think I'm a girl?" he asked annoyed.

"Well, to be honest, your décor seemed so feminine" she said smiling.

"Trust me, this isn't my sense of style, my mother bought the house for me when I first moved here and she decorated it to" he said.

"Your mother has a unique and fascinating sense of style, the whole image is wonderful" she said happily.

He grumbled as they both made there way down stairs. He went into the kitchen and took out a soda can. She sat on the kitchen seat and stared around the kitchen.

"So what brings you to New York" he asked trying to break the silence.

"I got promoted as V.P of Sales and Marketing in New York Corp., It then brought me here" she informed.

"Well, how long will you be staying" he asked.

"I really don't know, are you moving?!" she asked abruptly.

He chuckled, "No, just out of curiosity" he added.

She sighed of relief. Looking around she felt the sudden jolt of hunger, she remembered that she hadn't ate a single thing all day.

"Is there any lunch around here I'm famished" she asked.

"My butler will be here in 20 minutes or so" he said simply.

"We have a butler, Tomoyo didn't say anything about that" she said excitedly.

"_I _have a butler, and he isn't here everyday just Tuesday till the end of Thursday every week" he said annoyed.

"Then who cooks on the weekends and Monday and Friday" she asked desperately.

"We cook, and we divide the days, I do Monday and Saturday and you do Friday and Sunday." He informed.

"That is pitiful, I really enjoy Japanese home-cooked meals" she said sadly.

"Learn to cook, you are after all a woman and I see and advantage here of your company" he said slyly.

"What's the advantage" she said angrily.

"You are a woman, so I fire the butler you learn to cook, and we both save money" he said happily.

"For your information I didn't come here to cook for you, I came to work" she said.

"Well that's useless, then what are you good for." He said

"I am not a piece of appliance and I do have a name" she said angrily.

"Let's drop the topic, we need to talk business, meaning the rules of my home" he said.

"What possible ruled do you have" she said.

"First, don't barge in on someone's room" he said. She gave a glare. "Second, we share the washroom, so prepare to use it before I wake up because that's the way it works." He said. "But I— she started" "Please save questions at the end" he said. "Third, we split all of the bills, groceries and rent" he said. "Fourth, prepare to leave every Friday night because my friends come over and they expect a girl-free house" he said. "Now, any questions?" he said formally.

"As a matter of fact I do, for your first rule, I hope it applies to you to" she said.

"Of course" he said.

"Second question which applies for your second rule, I have a tendency to wake up quite late so you have to change that rule" she said.

"Why should I?, you are an adult so learn to be on time" he said a matter-of-factly.

She groaned, but continued with her questions.

"Third question which applies to your fourth rule, you can't kick me out, I have a right to this house" she said stomping her foot.

"Well I own it and it wasn't a problem to my other housemates so it shouldn't be with you" he added.

"I think I know why you live by yourself now" she mumbled.

"What's that suppose to mean" he asked.

"Your stupid rules are well stupid isn't that hint enough" she said.

"Look, you're the only one who has problems with it" he said.

She gave up obviously knowing this man was completely clueless. Yet her stomach grumbled of her hunger, where was that butler?

**Goldnstarz:** I hope you like this story and please review. I don't want to sound rude, but I want to really know if my stories are good and the only way is if people review so 15 reviews and the next chapter goes on.


	2. Wonder Job

**Forever Yours**  
  
**Summary:** Sakura is promoted to be Vice President of Sales and Marketing in the ever so busy city of New York. Her best friend helps her find a wonderful housemate to live with for some time but she couldn't imagine her housemate could change her life.....  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSS and Clamp but I do own this story.  
  
**A/N:** I have decided to at least write a second chapter to let you know if the story is actually going anywhere but please R&R to let me know how it sounds.   
  
**_Ch.2- Wonder Job_**  
  
Sakura woke up as the alarm blared in the morning. She turned around and looked it read 5:00 she had 4 hours! She could just sleep, it was four hours............  
  
"Kinomoto!" yelled the young brown haired boy outside from the door looking as angry as ever.  
  
"What!" she said in surprise awakening from her slumber.  
  
"I guess, my rule isn't that helpful because thanks to you we are both 2 hours late." He said angrily departing from the room.  
  
Sakura looked at her clock thinking Li was just bluffing after all she awoke at 5:oo and.......  
  
It was true! Two hours late! She grabbed her clothes that lay at the foot of the bed and wore her silk skirt and blouse in a hurry. She darted for the washroom and pushed Li out of the way as she combed her short brown hair and applied her makeup.  
  
"What the-, now you see how helpful my genuinely smart rules are, maybe now you'll respect it" he said angrily.  
  
"Oh shut up you've made your point" she grumbled.  
  
Once ready she grabbed her keys and headed towards her car. Starting the ignition she zoomed off heading for the huge building.   
  
Sakura ran to the secretary of a petite young woman with blonde hair and blue crystal eyes.  
  
"Hello" she said gasping for breath.  
  
The girl continued to talk to the phone as she acted as if Sakura wasn't there.  
  
"Hello" she said again regaining her normal tone.  
  
"HELLO" she bellowed.  
  
"Yes, miss" said the girl.  
  
"I need to know where Mr. Suzuki Ichiro is?" she asked.  
  
"Mr. Suzuki is in a board meeting so please kindly leave your name and I'll notify him as soon as possible" she said.  
  
"You don't understand I----"she had already resumed to her phone call.  
  
I sat in the waiting room to see if I remembered how Mr. Suzuki looked like. After a little while I had seen Li walking inside the office. He worked here? I never remembered being told. He walked over to the secretary and she immediately took of the headphones and started flirting with him. I grew disgusted. He was about leave.....  
  
"Li" I screamed running over to him panting.  
  
"You, work here?" he asked slyly.  
  
"Yes, what's so surprising about that" I asked disgustedly.  
  
"Well, I thought when you were saying you were V.P. you were bluffing" he said chuckling.  
  
"I don't have time for your nonsense, besides that secretary you were just talking with refused to tell me where Mr. Suzuki Ichiro is" she said angrily.  
  
"Oh, Karen, well she isn't very good with communicating" he said.  
  
"She seemed to communicate fine with you" I said.  
  
"Why don't you come with me and I'll show you where the boss is" he said  
  
Sakura followed. The whole building was full with employees with rather large offices. The place was so formal and too good for comparison. When they arrived in an elevator he asked....  
  
"What room were you given" he asked looking at her.  
  
"Oh room... 345 in the fifth floor" she said.  
  
"That's my floor and right beside my office" he said smiling.  
  
"Oh joy, living with you is bad enough, now I work with you?" she said in disgrace.  
  
"It's a privilege to work along side with me" he said smiling.  
  
"Oh, how lucky am I" she said sarcastically.  
  
They arrive at the fifth floor and they walked along the long hallway. Men were huddled around and area blocking there entrance.  
  
"Hey Li" said one of them closing in on the two.  
  
"Hey, Hiroshi" said Li smiling.  
  
"Who's the girl" he asked laughing  
  
"My housemate" he said simply.  
  
"Don't you mean soul mate" Hiroshi and his friends said laughing.  
  
"No, I mean Housemate, what's with your perverted humor today?" he asked  
  
"Nothing, I mean 'housemate', sounds so corny man" he said laughing.  
  
"Shut up you disgusting animal" shrieked Sakura and with that she left the building.  
  
**Goldnstarz:** I hope this chapter is good and please R&R. I have decided to give you another chapter because at least now it makes more sense.  
  
 


	3. In Denial

**Forever Yours**  
  
**Summary:** Sakura is promoted to be Vice President of Sales and Marketing in the ever so busy city of New York. Her best friend helps her find a wonderful housemate to live with for some time but she couldn't imagine her housemate could change her life.....  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSS and Clamp but I do own this story.  
  
**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews that were sent in all my stories in total. I feel great. Since so many people like the story Deep Within I shall continue it. I had written 4 other chapters for the story Deep within and they all got deleted! Grrr!  
  
**Aznkitties:** Thanks for reviewing I hope now since I'm continuing the story you'll be happy.  
  
**Kawaii Tenshi no Hikari:** I really enjoyed reading you comments and I'll try to make the poem seem like it makes more sense. Thanks  
  
**Sunchildnatsuko:** Thanks for reviewing and the story is on.  
  
**Lilchibisaku:** I wont be deleting anymore stories and the deep within is back on track.  
**  
Sakura Tenshi AnGeL oF lOvE:** thanks for the review and deep within is on.  
  
Thanks again reviewers for your suggestions and comments!!  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter of Forever Yours!   
  
**_Ch.3-In Denial_**  
  
"Aw, Man, what did you that for" moaned Li running after Sakura. Hiroshi stood there bewildered.  
  
He had finally caught up with her at the foot of the steps exhausted of all that running. (A/N: he could have used the elevator.)  She was waiting for the secretary impatiently tapping her foot on the tiles.  
  
"Kin-o-mo-to" he panted kneeling on his knees for support.  
  
"You!, if you think I'll go back to your insolent friends up there, you got another thing coming!" she bellowed angrily giving Li a glare.  
  
"I told you, the boss is up there so you really have no choice" he said regaining his normal tone.  
  
"Please, I bet I could find him without looking up there" she commented walking up to the secretary as the line decreased.  
  
"Fine!, but did anyone ever tell you are so stubborn" he said angrily.  
  
"No, but did anyone ever tell you that you have a wild temper" she smirked.  
  
"Damn it!, why are you such a bi—"he saw that she had already left and headed for the elevator.  
  
"Man, boss is gonna kill me" he muttered.  
  
Once Sakura had departed the elevator she silently snickered, imagining seeing the look on his face, it could make anyone laugh. She walked along the long narrow corridors looking around for Suzuki Ichiro. She finally spotted a bald man with a white moustache and big eyes with spectacles lowered down to his nose. He was particularly short, almost shorter than Sakura. She walked up to him and asked... "Hello, I'm looking for Suzuki Ichiro" she asked politely. The man chuckled shaking Sakura's hand rather energetically.  
  
"Ah, yes, you must be the famous Sakura Kinomoto" he said smiling.  
  
"Do I know you sir" she asked feeling rather disturbed. A man knew her that she never met?  
  
"Oh dear, my manners, I'm Suzuki Ichiro president of New York Corp." he said smiling again.  
  
She laughed feeling much more comfortable around the man again. He led her to her floor and showed her the office. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. Her office was spectacular, it was three times larger than her old one and much more sophisticated. She gave the man a pleased look.  
  
"It's everything, no, more than I hoped for" she said happily.  
  
"I'm glad your pleased, since your in a higher rank now you need more tools to do the job effectively, we do hope everything is provided." He added.  
  
She looked around and happily sat on her chair. It was amazing and everything was in order.  
  
"So will you need anything" he asked.  
  
"Actually yes, do you have a pen?"  
  
Li looked at his clock and it read 11:00. He gave up looking for Kinomoto and decided to head back to the office. "Surly, the boss will understand" he told himself. As he headed to the office he saw Sakura in her office typing madly on the computer.  
  
"Y-You found the office" he stammered  
  
She turned around and saw Li's surprised face. She burst out laughing and Li just stood there in complete humiliation.  
  
"Did you look for me because that would have been funny" she giggled.  
  
"Why would I, I have more important things to do" he lied.  
  
"Oh well the thought leaving you there still cracks me up" she said.  
  
"I didn't stay there long you know" he said.  
  
"Oh good, then you don't feel humiliated, because I don't want to hurt your feelings" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Please, no girl hurts the feeling of Syaoran Li" he boasted.  
  
"So how's life as V.P" he asked starting up a conversation.  
  
"Not bad, what's your rank" she asked.  
  
What was he suppose to say, if he told her he was just a normal average employee working here for 4 years she would never let him sleep. He had to think of something... quick!  
  
"So what field" she asked again.  
  
"Uh—President Of Sales and Marketing" he said.  
  
**Goldnstarz:** What has Syaoran got himself in too?!?!?! Is it to avoid complete embarrassment or to impress Sakura?? Stay tuned to find out.


	4. Lies For Love?

**Forever Yours**  
  
**Summary:** Sakura is promoted to be Vice President of Sales and Marketing in the ever so busy city of New York. Her best friend helps her find a wonderful housemate to live with for some time but she couldn't imagine her housemate could change her life.....  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSS and Clamp but I do own this story.  
  
**A/N:** I wrote my 4th chapter today and I hope you like it continue to R&R because I'd luv to know what you think of this story. A couple of people emailed me asking how long will this story go. Well to be honest I want to go till their wedding but that would mean a lot of chapters. So at least 30 chapters will hit the spot. Also I was asked by those ET fans that if there will be any fluff about ET and eventually there will. I hope you enjoy.  
  
**_Ch.4- Lies for Love?_**  
  
"Seriously, you are president" she asked in disbelief. She was completely flabbergasted. Syaoran Li president of Sales and Marketing life began to become worse.  
  
"Uh, Y-Yeah I am" he stammered. He had lied, what was he going to do? He was just an employee... president? What had gotten into him?  
  
"It's bad enough I live with you, work with you and now I serve you!" she said in disgrace. For one moment she had actually thought she was better than him in something.  
  
"It's not that big of a deal" he said coolly trying to completely stop this argument.  
  
"Fine, but I so envy you" she said angrily.  
  
This is what he wanted. For her to envy him right? Unfortunately he started to believe that wasn't the case at all.   
  
Sakura started her car and started off to drive. She felt so uncomfortable, knowing now that Li was always and will be better than her. "Tomoyo has caused a real problem" she thought. She had headed for the house she was staying at.  
  
She opened the door and could smell the faint aroma of a home-cooked meal. She kicked off her heels and walked in the kitchen. She saw the butler cooking something really good. "Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, you must be the butler" she said happily.  
  
The man gave a faint smile and he continued with his cooking. Sakura wondered does he no English maybe Japanese but he doesn't look Japanese how about French.....  
  
She went through dozen's and dozen's different languages each one not a word from the silent butler.  
  
Li came down stairs and saw Sakura talking to the butler in...Italian?!?! He started to laugh not feeling the guilt anymore.  
  
"What's so funny" she asked looking annoyed.  
  
"Seymour you can talk now" he said simply.  
  
"Thank you sir" said the butler.  
  
Sakura stared there bewildered he spoke in English something odd was going on.  
  
"He speaks" she said in disgrace.  
  
"Oh yeah, I told Seymour to not talk to you just to see if you would cause a fit but obviously you do something even funnier" he said laughing.  
  
"That wasn't funny, I wasted 15 minutes trying to communicate with him and all along it is a silly joke" she said angrily.  
  
The butler snickered and continued to cook the meal. Sakura threw herself on the couch and started to take out a couple of notes. Li came and sat and flicked on the TV.  
  
"What's that?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"You should know Mr. President" she said sarcastically.  
  
There was a long silence and they stared at each other. How about if she found out what was he suppose to do?  
  
"Obviously you forgot, what kind of president are you" she said giggling.  
  
He gave a sigh of relief. Sakura wondered why he hadn't given a combat yet.  
  
"Whatever Ms. All that" he said.  
  
"Are you going to the board meeting tomorrow" she said  
  
"Uh-no, I'll hire someone to take notes for me" he said forcing on a smile.  
  
"That's not fair, just because you're a president" she said whining like a kid.  
  
"Don't whine, it's annoying" he said moaning.  
  
"I mean, I don't want to go" she said.  
  
"You have to" he said  
  
She smelled the faint aroma of the home-cooked meal and decided tormenting the jerk could wait. She then turned around and gave him one last look. For some reason she couldn't get her eyes off of him  
  
**Goldnstarz:** I hope this chapter is good and I know it's rather short but it was beautiful (wiping off tears) next chapter will be great. I promise.


	5. The Date to Be

**Forever Yours**  
  
**Summary:** Sakura is promoted to be Vice President of Sales and Marketing in the ever so busy city of New York. Her best friend helps her find a wonderful housemate to live with for some time but she couldn't imagine her housemate could change her life.....  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSS and Clamp but I do own this story.  
  
**A/N:** I am so glad so many ppl reviewed, and I'll have a dedication page thanking all you pretty soon I hope. Ne way I'm glad so many people are interested in this story and I'll update a.s.a.p from now on because my stupid exams are over!!!!!! So this story will be updating pretty quick. Plus to the other fans of my 2 other stories I am working on it and I'll be updating pretty soon!  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter of Forever Yours.

Ch.1- The Date To Be

The brown-haired girl slept quietly in her room with papers and notes scattered all over her desk where she was sleeping. She was trying to do some late-night work and kind of over did it. She heard her alarm blare in her ears as she jumped off her chair screaming. Looking at the time she noticed she was almost late.  
  
She got up and dashed for Li's room. He was sleeping with his messy hair scattered all over and saw that he was studying too. She then ran inside and pushed him off the chair. He fell flat face on the floor and started to scream swearing his very red head off.  
  
"What the---, what's your problem are you on some kind of drug I don't know of" he said angrily getting up and sitting on the bed.  
  
She started giggling and he shot her an angry stare she stopped giggling but kept snorting.  
  
"Obviously you don't respect my rules!" he said  
  
"I do, but I need a ride to work" she said  
  
"Use your own car" he said putting on a more formal shirt.  
  
"I can't my car is at the garage and besides you have the day off you won't mind" she said giving her best smile.  
  
He groaned and grabbed the keys. "Get ready and let's go" he said in a grunt. "Oh, thank you, thank you" she said smiling she ran in the washroom and got ready.'  
  
Li sat in the living room and started worrying. He couldn't keep this up any longer he had to tell her soon. All these if's and maybe's filled in his mind and kept a pain of guilt deep inside of him. He knew she trusted him and they've been living together for more then 5 months now and they have been getting along and he knew revealing this secret would jeopardize their friendship and he didn't want to do that.  
  
"Ready" she said in her perky voice. He got up and headed for the car keeping a constant reminder to keep it cool.   
  
"You know I still think this whole idea to skip the meeting is just unfair" she said in a annoying tone.  
  
They were still driving and stuck in traffic.  
  
"I told you I don't have to" he said.  
  
"It seems weird that the president isn't expected" she said  
  
He gave a shrug trying to act obvious that he wanted this conversation to stop.  
  
"So they won't miss the V.P. because your more important and your not there" she said smiling.  
  
"What's your point" he said  
  
"I'm not going to work" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Y-You c-can't do that" he stuttered  
  
"'Course I can if you don't I don't" she said.  
  
He couldn't go because employees get the day off when meetings are held. This was serious. What had he done?!?!  
  
"You have to go, you just have to" he said in panic  
  
"Please, I'm having a day off, and you can give me a proper tour of New York" she said happily.  
  
"You don't get it do you" he said between his teeth.  
  
"Hey I'm hungry, take me to a fancy restaurant" she said ignoring his comment.  
  
Nothing could ruin her day, she hadn't been around New York and she lived here more than 5 months.  
  
They stopped at McDonald's and Sakura gave a gasp.  
  
"This is definitely not a fancy restaurant" she said angrily  
  
"You hungry right so I'll buy you a English muffin and hash browns" he said.  
  
"I want pancakes and freshly squeezed orange juice and then some yogurt." She said.  
  
"Uh, McDonald's hasn't got that on the menu but ice-cream is the closest thing to yogurt" he said  
  
She sighed and watched him leave to the restaurant. This wasn't what she planned at all.   
  
After they ate Sakura wanted to go to the most famous places in New York. She wanted to go to the American Museum of Natural History, The Wax Museum, Rockefeller Center, and of course, Adventure Racing!  
  
She told this to Li and he kept nodding trying to refresh his memory of these places, for somewhere who's never been around the place, she sure knew NYC more then anyone.  
  
The American Museum of Natural History was a bore and the girl kept talking about the things she learned in college and about how they were 'fascinating'. Seriously Li felt he had fallen asleep and when he did he was punched right in the shoulder.  
  
To be honest the Wax Museum went haywire, Sakura kept thinking the wax people looked so realistic and creepy and all she ever did was scream when someone looked so real, and then the janitor came and she thought it was a wax person so she ran away screaming until finally she figured out the guy wasn't wax.  
  
At Rockefeller Center Sakura went on a shopping spree and Li's arms were sore after carrying about 50 bags full of merchandise, eating also was a money problem.  
  
Oh yes, Adventure Racing, let's not forget that. It went a tad bit better then the other places because Li actually looked as if he enjoyed himself. The go carting, laser tag, he felt as though he was a kid again.  
  
When they came back the ride was pretty quiet and Sakura was exhausted, she had the time of her life and she was speechless, she was so thankful Li was her friend.  
  
When they got back home, Li made his way to wake her up, but she got up and said she was awake.  
  
"Thanks, for a great time" she said smiling  
  
"No problem, it's my duty to show a lady the place around" he said  
  
"I bet any one would love you because you're the best escort" she said giggling.  
  
She made her way to get out but she was stopped by a hard grasp in the arm.  
  
"Can I ask you a question" he said  
  
"Sure" she said making he way back in the car.  
  
"W-Would you consider this a good date?" he stammered.  
  
"Uh- Yeah , I guess, why?" she said  
  
"I don't know, I haven't been out for awhile and well I just thought if I did this for a person, it would be cool" he said  
  
"Even if it wasn't a date for me, I'd probably say it's one of my best ones" she said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Totally, you're the best jerk I ever had fun with" she said  
  
"I guess I'll take that as a compliment" he said.  
  
"You should, cause it probably be the best one you'll ever hear" she said.  
  
**Goldnstarz:** I hope this chapter was good because I worked darn hard to write this chapter and I was changing a bit of the plot and got stuck in writer's block, so I hope it didn't show, there will be more updates soon.


	6. Hurtful Mistakes

**Forever Yours**  
  
**Summary:** Sakura is promoted to be Vice President of Sales and Marketing and now lives in New York with the stubborn, rude, obnoxious man Li Syaoran, they work together, live together, and loath each other and eventually they'll fall for each other.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSS and Clamp but I do own this story.  
  
**A/N:** Hey thanks for the reviews I got and as you can tell my summary is gonna change because I guess that's the reason why I'm not getting much reviews. Plus I'll apologize to my fans that this chapter is pretty sad and long. (I guess the long parts a good thing ) So prepare for some tears and sore eyes. Hope you luv this chapter and enjoy.  
  
**_Ch.6 – Hurtful Mistakes_**  
  
Sakura woke up early for once, and man what an advantage. She had missed the most important meeting of her career and had the greatest day of her life. How? She had the best tour in the world with the worst person in the world and yet she was content.  
  
She got ready and decided to hit the office early so she could get a head start with those notes. She sneaked into Li's room and the familiar scream, thump on the ground, and then the laughter was heard.  
  
"What?!?!" he bellowed rubbing his hand on the bruise that just formed.  
  
"I need the notes for yesterdays meeting" she said sitting on the chair in his room.  
  
Li didn't know what she was talking about, and then he remembered his bragging, his promise and yesterday.  
  
"Uh-yeah....notes, I'll probably get it today from the person I hired" he lied and hoped he was casual.  
  
"Ok then, I'm heading over to the office right now, need a lift" she said getting up and stretching.  
  
Li thought, Employees come and 1 hour later then the executives, should he lie or just tell the truth.  
  
"I'll be coming later, because I got some work to do here for the company" he said smiling.  
  
"Alright, well see you" she said cheerfully exiting the room then the house.  
  
Sakura went inside the building and made herself to her office. She went up the elevator and saw Hiroshi in the elevator beside her he was flashing a smile and she gave him a glare.  
  
"Hey, your friends with Li right?" he said turning to her.  
  
"You could say that" she said between her gritted teeth.  
  
"Well, I'm friends with him too, and well I guess I didn't introduce myself properly, I'm Hiroshi, Ken", he said smiling.  
  
"I'm Kinomoto, Sakura" she said formally.  
  
"Cool, so see you around" he said happily.  
  
"I guess, we both work here" she said coldly.  
  
"Alright then, see ya" he said leaving the elevator.  
  
Sakura didn't think the least bit she was cold to him, he deserved it especially the act he put on the first time she came here. As a matter of fact he deserved more then that.  
  
She left the elevator on her floor, and trotted to her office. She pulled out some keys and stuck them in forcefully pulling the door open. She got in and saw a woman sitting on her desk typing away.  
  
"Um, excuse me", she said angrily.  
  
"OH, Hello, you must be Kinomoto" she said sticking out her hand for a shake.  
  
"Yes, I know that, but who are you" she said coldly.  
  
"I filled for you yesterday since you failed to arrive, and well I came to save the notes I made on your computer" she said happily.  
  
"Thanks, but I have my notes ready" she said putting her briefcase on the table.  
  
"Ok then, I'll go, nice meeting you" she said hesitantly.  
  
"You too" she said casually.  
  
She locked the door behind her and sat down. She had a lot of work to do. She didn't think someone would fill for her after all the president did it so someone had to fill for Li. She went on her computer and started to overlook the agenda for today. Suddenly, she heard her name being called through the P.A to attend Suzuki Ichiro's office.  
  
She went to the Suzuki Ichiro's office and knocked on the door. He stood there beckoning her to come in.  
  
"Hello sir" she said  
  
"Hello Kinomoto, sit down" he said.  
  
She sat down on the seat looking around cautiously.  
  
"I was informed you failed to arrive yesterday for a very important board meeting, correct me if I'm wrong" he said brushing on his bread.  
  
"No sir, your not" she said  
  
"Please, Miss Kinomoto, why weren't you there" he said.  
  
"There's a very logical explanation sir, I was out with the president" she said  
  
"The president of sales and marketing." He said  
  
"Yes" she said.  
  
"You weren't out with me yesterday I was at the meeting." He said angrily.  
  
"No, no, Li Syaoran, the president, he can tell you himself" she said.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto, you've been working here for nearly 6 months, and I think you should know who's your president" he said angrily.  
  
She was confused. Li said that he was president. Was this some kind of joke.  
  
"Sir, Li the president, as he said so himself, was out with me for a day off, he informed he hired someone to take notes for the meeting." She said breathlessly.  
  
Suzuki started to laugh, a lot, he eyed Sakura as if she was crazy.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto, I think you were misinformed, or a victim of some practical joke" he said wiping of a tear.  
  
"Is that why you called me, to laugh at me" she said angrily.  
  
"No, of course not, I came here to tell you your dismissed from the company." He said.  
  
"What?!?!?!, I'm f-fired" she said in complete surprise.  
  
"Yes, you haven't been your self lately, rowdy behavior in the office, missing meetings, very disrupting conversations, all with our present employee Mr. Li." He said  
  
"Employee?!?!, sir, you have to reconsider, I was used and tormented, and yes I wasn't myself, I moved all the way here to work, you just can't throw my career in the drain" she said angrily.  
  
"You should have thought of that before these circumstances occurred, now please kindly leave my office" he said  
  
Sakura stood there bewildered. Fired??!!!, She was fired. She couldn't believe it.  
  
She left the office angrily, going to her own and getting all her stuff out. She left there, and headed towards the main floor to the exit. As she was walking she saw Li the person she already loathed, and now about to kill.  
  
"Hey Kinomoto" he said smiling unaware of what happened.  
  
"I never want to see you again you filthy, lowlife, bastard" she said angrily.  
  
"Wow, isn't that some harsh words towards a friend" he said sarcastically laughing.  
  
"You think everything's a joke don't you?, and because of that you cost me my job" she said pushing him out of her way.  
  
"What, are you fire--, I didn't know, what you do, put on the music to loud." He said laughing.  
  
"Just shut up, I can't believe you, I trusted you" she said crying.  
  
It then hit him, the meeting she missed the meeting because he said he was president.  
  
"Tell me, why'd you do it huh?, to humiliate me, some kind of sick joke, our out of jealousy?" she said angrily.  
  
"I don't know" he said truthfully.  
  
"I can't trust you ever again Li, and now I'm leaving" she said running out of the building.  
  
"Sakura, wait" he said.  
  
She turned around and gave him a glare.  
  
"Never, address me so informally" she said coldly.  
  
She ran off and Li felt the sudden urge to punch himself right in the stomach, what had he done?  
  
Sakura went to the house and full of tears, she couldn't hold it back. She needed to talk to someone and that someone was Tomoyo. Tomoyo was Sakura best friend since childhood, she was rich but that didn't stand in their very beautiful friendship. Sakura, unfortunately, didn't have a mother so Tomoyo did her part to comfort her in anyway possible, and right now she needed that motherly comfort.  
  
She searched for her address book with full of tears. When she found the number she dialed her number in between sobs.  
  
"H-Hello, is this Tomoyo" she said crying.  
  
"Yes, oh my god, Sakura" she said happily.  
  
"Hi, Tom, miss me?" she said crying.  
  
"Why you crying, did something happen, I'll come on down, no tell me, wait I'll call Eriol, Eriol!" she said breathlessly.  
  
Sakura laughed for her first time all morning, she was glad to hear Tomoyo's frantic voice.  
  
"No seriously, what happen?" she said  
  
"I-I, lost my job" she said crying.  
  
"You did ,why, was your boss a jerk because you are so sweet, and"  
  
"No, no, it was my housemate the person I happen to live with." She interrupted.  
  
"Who, oh yeah that Li person, what he do, if he hurt you", she warned.  
  
"He lied to me, it was awful, I can't believe it" she said angrily.  
  
"Calm down Kura, look, we need to take this problem rationally" she said  
  
"I'm moving out" she announced.  
  
"Where you suppose to live out on the streets!?!?!" she said  
  
"'Course not, I'm moving back home" she said happily.  
  
"How you suppose to do that, your dad and brother moved out" she said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I don't know, I just can't live here anymore" she said sadly.  
  
"I got an idea, you go to a hotel and I could come on by, it'll be a engagement vacation for me" she said  
  
"What?!?, holy you and Eriol are---, I'm so happy for you, it's the best thing I heard all day" she finally finished.  
  
"Me too, it was a month a go" she said.  
  
"Wow, I missed a lot" she said  
  
"You haven't called for nearly 6 months, I was worried and then I thought you adapted to the place pretty quick" she said  
  
"NYC is fine, an work was unbearable" she said.  
  
"Look, we'll finish chatting when I come today, just find a hotel and crack a smile will ya?" she joked  
  
"I will, promise" she said laughing.  
  
"Great I'll see you just wait till I get ready, Eriol!" she screamed.  
  
Sakura put down the phone and got ready, packing all she could carry. She finally started the car and left.  
  
A hotel, she decided to go to one beside the house so she could pick the rest of her stuff up. She went in and got a room. This was great, no Li, no job, and best of all no problems.  
  
(A/N: Boy was she wrong )  
  
A little later in the day, a knock came on the door. Sakura took out some stuff and got herself ready. Eriol and Tomoyo were her best friends and seeing them was just a pleasure.  
  
"Sakura!" screamed Tomoyo, as she got in after Sakura opened the door.  
  
"Tom, Oh I missed you, you look great, you too Eriol" she joked.  
  
Eriol strutted in holding many bags that looked very heavy. He gave a wave and threw the stuff on the floor.  
  
"Eriol here was a complete pain in the ass because he kept whining." She said.  
  
"I bet you would too if you carried 10 suitcases" he said  
  
"Suck it up you're a man, any way, I can't wait to here all about your miserable 6 months, I can't believe I made you stuck with that horrible person, I'm so sorry" she said.  
  
"No problem, besides it isn't your fault, the guy is born evil" she said.  
  
The made there way to the kitchen and there was another knock on the door.  
  
"Wait Tom, I'll get it" she said happily.  
  
She opened the door and before her was Li Syaoran, the cause to her misery.  
  
"You!, get out you stupid—"  
  
"Syaoran" said Eriol  
  
"Eriol" said Syaoran.  
  
Tomoyo came in looking at the two men staring at each other.  
  
"Uh, what's going on" she said.  
  
**Goldnstarz: **Hope this is a good chapter and I know a cliff hanger, but next chapter will be good so stayed tune folks. Oh yeah review, review, REVIEW!!  
  
Thanks!!


	7. Unintented Surprises

**Forever Yours**  
  
**Summary:** Sakura is promoted to be Vice President of Sales and Marketing and now lives in New York with the stubborn, rude, obnoxious man Li Syaoran, they work together, live together, and loath each other and eventually they'll fall for each other.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSS and Clamp but I do own this story.  
  
**A/N:** I know I know cliffhangers and twists are getting in the way of he destined but I promise I wont be so mean ever again. Enjoy. R&R  
  
**_Ch. 7 – Unintended Surprises_**  
  
The made there way to the kitchen and there was another knock on the door.  
  
"Wait Tom, I'll get it" she said happily.  
  
She opened the door and before her was Li Syaoran, the cause to her misery.  
  
"You!, get out you stupid—"  
  
"Syaoran" said Eriol  
  
"Eriol" said Syaoran.  
  
Tomoyo came in looking at the two men staring at each other.  
  
"Uh, what's going on" she said.  
  
"Um, Tom, this is Syaoran my good, no, best friend" he said shyly  
  
"What?!?!, your friends with this evil human being who made my life a complete horrific disaster!?!" Sakura said angrily.  
  
"Eriol, you knew about this jerk and you didn't even tell me, what's wrong with you" Tomoyo said angrily. "I-I, look, don't go, Tom, Sakura" Eriol said.  
  
The two girls stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind them.  
  
Eriol scratched his head looking at Syaoran with surprised eyes.  
  
"So, how's life buddy" he said.  
  
"Terrible, I caused a lot of trouble" he said.  
  
"I heard, so you lived with her, Tom didn't tell me." He said smiling.  
  
"Yeah well, she didn't say she knew you" he said  
  
"I'm her fiancé Syaoran and that, Sakura, was her best friend" he said.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know you lived here" he said.  
  
"We don't, when Tomoyo heard the news about Sakura losing her job we rushed here as fast as we could." He said.  
  
"Whoa, man, I never made a girl cry" he said.  
  
"Yeah, you did about everything else" he said laughing.  
  
"Come on man, this is serious, I mean we had our differences and we almost, literally, became friends, and when she found out, god, it was like freaky" he said  
  
"Her trust is very valuable man, one wrong move and it's gone" he said.  
  
"I can tell, look, it's not like I did it on purpose, I'm an honest kind of guy" he said.  
  
"Then why'd you do it?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, and that's the truth, I mean, my life was so simple before she came and now it's all like messed up" he said.  
  
"You know, I felt that way when Tomoyo came into my life, and the result, well it's not that bad" he said.  
  
"What you mean, I-, don't tell me you think that, man I barely tolerate her" he said.  
  
"Affection comes in different ways" he said smiling.  
  
"I don't need this, look sorry I messed up stuff between you and your girl" he said grabbing his keys.  
  
"No problem, she'll understand" he said.  
  
"Hey can you do me a favor?" he asked before he left.  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Tell her I didn't mean it" he said.  
  
"You mean sorry" he said  
  
"No, I'm not apologizing" he said  
  
"But you did all this man, stop living a lie, you have to" he said.  
  
"No, I don't do the apology thing, just say that I didn't mean it" he said  
  
"Fine, but it won't work" he said  
  
"Just do it" he said  
  
He left knowing Eriol just could be right.  
  
Girls:  
  
"I can't believe him" Sakura said kicking her foot on the mattress, "who does he think he is, coming in like nothing happened." She said  
  
"At least you don't know the guy that much, but Eriol, he is so dead!" she said  
  
The two girls were angry that the problems these people caused. At least they had each other now.  
  
"'Kura, my life is all messed." Tomoyo said crying now.  
  
Sakura went to her friend and put an arm around her shoulder, patting it slightly to make her feel better.  
  
She wasn't very good at this, usually it was Tomoyo patting the shoulder and saying reassuring words.  
  
"What's wrong Tomoyo" she said  
  
"I-It's Eriol, he is so distant, it's like we don't even live together anymore" she said crying.  
  
"You never told me this Tomoyo, you should've called" Sakura said  
  
"I-I thought since you were handling everything yourself, I could, no I should too" she said.  
  
Sakura couldn't believe it, all this time her best friend's life was a mess and all she ever did was worry about someone that didn't even care.  
  
"That's not all, my mum is really sick and she lives all the way in China and I couldn't go because of work and Eriol too" she said crying.  
  
"You could have come over, why did you keep this from me I could have came" she said.  
  
"Your work is more important Kura, I didn't want to interfere" she said.  
  
"When did this all start" she said  
  
"A little after you left, he doesn't talk much anymore and all we ever do is argue, we haven't even had one day to ourselves" she said.  
  
"Maybe there's a logical explanation" she said.  
  
"It seems as though he's taking this whole relationship as a joke" she said.  
  
"He's not like that, but I know who is, anyway just talk with him" she said.  
  
"Don't you think I've tried, it's like he has some type of barrier around him" she said.  
  
"Come on, Tom, let's talk with him, ask him why" she said  
  
"This whole engagement is just a complete joke, I took it seriously, I am committed, he's not, I don't want to force him into something he doesn't want to do" she said.  
  
Sakura stood there trying something beyond her control. Tomoyo and Eriol's relationship was different, they argued but apologized, screamed then cried, but this was serious, it was not like the other fights.  
  
"I'm sorry for putting this misery on you, I'm such a lousy friend" she said.  
  
"You're the best friend in the world, and this will just blow off, I promise." She said  
  
"Thanks Sakura, I' so glad I'm here, I needed to talk to someone" she said.  
  
"I'm glad you're here too" she said.  
  
The two girls embraced in an emotional hug and they continued to cry, out of happiness.  
  
**Goldnstarz:** It's a really short chapter but the rest will be good, I promise R&R thnx


	8. Yelan's Visit

**Forever Yours**  
  
**Summary:** Sakura is promoted to be Vice President of Sales and Marketing and now lives in New York with the stubborn, rude, obnoxious man Li Syaoran, they work together, live together, and loath each other and eventually they'll fall for each other.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSS and Clamp but I do own this story.  
  
**A/N:** Hey everyone, and as promised I have made a new chapter for this story. I am really enjoying this one and partially the reason of writing is to kill the time .;; and to have fun, so if people do review thanks it's appreciated, and if you don't well I guess I can't do anything cause I don't know who you are and completely eliminates plan: capture and destroy so.....jk jk , hope that didn't scare anyone. So enjoy and to those who reviewed it totally inspires me.  
  
**_Ch.8- Yelan's Visit_**  
  
A young lady was seen outside of Li's home pacing near the front door, her frantic murmuring was heard. She was carrying empty boxes, and sweating out of nervousness.  
  
"What if he talks to me, I'll just say, Oh hi but I need to pick the rest of my stuff up, or how about if he wants to clear things up" the girl said pacing even faster.  
  
Sakura finally gathered up her courage and rang the doorbell of the Victorian house.  
  
"Who could it be at this hour!" a annoyed man said walking to the door. Li was his name and currently being a victim of a girl's rage.  
  
He opened the door and saw Sakura in front of him holding boxes and forcing a smile that she clearly didn't want to do.  
  
"Uh, what a surprise Sa--, I mean Kinomoto" he said  
  
"Hello Li, I'm hear to pick up my stuff" she rehearsed.  
  
"Oh right, come in" he said  
  
He didn't know why he was disappointed, he knew she was still mad, what was he awaiting, her return back home??  
  
"You hungry, I go some pancakes here" he said calmly  
  
"No thanks, I already ate" she lied.  
  
She felt so uncomfortable around him as if she needed something and she didn't want to stay for anything other than packing. Then she wondered, if he did apologize, would she return, would they be friends?  
  
"Ring, ring"  
  
"I'll get the phone" he said.  
  
"Hello" he said  
  
"Hello dear," said a horrifyingly familiar voice.  
  
"M-Mother" he said  
  
"How are you" she said  
  
"Uh fine, you" he said  
  
"Just grand, I'll be coming around noon today to visit" she said  
  
"You are!, I mean great" he said  
  
"Glad to here your excited" she said  
  
"You need a ride" he said  
  
"No, I got everything ready, I just want you to be prepared with your family, I just can't wait to see them all" she said happily.  
  
Family?!?!.. he remembered now, he had promised his mother he'd be married and have a family some day, and she assumed that some day was today.  
  
"Li, you alright dear" said his mother  
  
"Um, just fine, so I'll see you mother" he said  
  
"See you" she said.  
  
He hanged up the phone and a sour face formed. Sakura looked at him , he didn't look like that before, should she ask, then again she doesn't live here so it isn't really her business.  
  
"You ok" she said  
  
He turned around surprised she even cared.  
  
"I'm fine" he said sourly.  
  
"Look, if you have a problem with me just say so, I just wanted to know if your—"  
  
"It's not you it's my mother she just called" he said.  
  
"What's wrong getting a call from your mother" she asked  
  
"Nothing, it just she expects a lot from me" he said  
  
"Like what" she said  
  
"Marriage, a family" he said  
  
"Oh I see, just tell her you haven't met 'the one' yet, it's been my excuse for 3 years now" she said  
  
"Your funny, but 'the one' isn't exactly a excuse more like a stall, they don't care who you marry in my family as long as they have a good title and isn't related to gangsters" he said  
  
"Doesn't seem that bad, at least your not being set up" she said.  
  
"I wish I was, then I don't have to worry about anything, It's been 4 years" he said  
  
She felt pity for him, but she had to leave but she needed to make him feel better.  
  
"Is there anything I can do" she asked smiling.  
  
"I can't believe I agreed to help you" she said angrily. Li's plan, even though a stupid one, was to fool his mother into thinking Sakura was his wife.  
  
"Do you remember what I said" he asked impatiently.  
  
"'Course, I am a descendant of the Kanouto Clan, currently a doctor, I have moved three years ago to this town and fell madly for you and we are now happily married" she finished annoyingly.  
  
"You forgot the part about the child" he said  
  
"Right, our child, Mike is now living with my mother back in China, he is 1 years old." She said.  
  
"I think you've got it, now when my mom comes just act civilized" he said.  
  
"So I'm not civilized, I think your taking this whole charade a little to much, if your mother loves you then she'll except you for who you are, understand?" she said  
  
"This is not a normal mother, just do your part and hopefully will survive." He said  
  
The doorbell rang and Li took a deep breath walking his way to the door. He opened it and he saw a woman holding a purse and a limousine behind her, she gave a wide smile and made her way to the house.  
  
"Hello son, it's so good to see you" she hugging him.  
  
"Yeah you too" he said  
  
"Oh, let me see your family" she said happily walking to the living room.  
  
Sakura saw the woman and abruptly stood up smiling faintly. The woman walked up to her and embraced Sakura nearly choking her, she really was being fooled.  
  
"You must be Mrs. Li" she said happily sitting down.  
  
"Uh, Yeah I am, it so nice to meet you Yelan" she said smiling.  
  
"Call me mother, were family now" she said happily  
  
"Ok mother" she said.  
  
Li came in and sat down beside Sakura putting his arm around her. She would have guessed it was to make the whole charade a little more realistic but it seemed comforting, she kneeled her head on his shoulder and stared happily at him, she had to do her part in this too, but she didn't flinch or look nervous she did it as if she was always his.  
  
"You two look so adorable together, where is your children?" she asked  
  
"We only have a son and he lives with my mother back in China, he's 1 years old." She said smiled.  
  
"How wonderful, so Mrs. Li, what family are you from?" she said  
  
"Uh, I'm from the--, the—"she forgot what to say, this whole thing would just backfire on them.  
  
"She's from the Kanouto Clan" Li finished  
  
"Oh, I haven't heard from them but you do seem wonderful so no problem, what is your profession" she asked.  
  
She knew this one, "I'm a doctor" she said.  
  
"A doctor, how overwhelming, it must be hard working, no wonder you sent your child to China" she said sadly.  
  
"Yes, that's the reason" she said  
  
"How long have you lived here" she said  
  
"Um, three years" she said  
  
"Wonderful, so Mrs. Li, but I should call you by your name, what is it dear" she said  
  
"Sakura Kanouto" she said  
  
"I am famished, what will we be eating" she said  
  
"Uh, I think we'll eat out tonight" she said  
  
"Right, lets go" he said  
  
They made there way to the car. "You totally destroyed the plan, Kanouto" he said angrily.  
  
"Excuse me?, it's not my fault you made me memorize tons of stuff, so don't give me attitude?" she said  
  
"You are so naïve, why don't you just—"  
  
"Are you two alright" Yelan asked.  
  
"Just fine mother" he said  
  
"I love you dear" he said He nudged her elbow.  
  
"I love you too" she stammered.  
  
Li moved down to her, what was he going to do, oh my god he was going to........kiss her??!?!  
  
She closed her eyes shut and felt the warm presence on her lips, it didn't feel bad, it was ok, no it was wonderful, her stomach did this flip flop thing and she felt this new sensation of pleasure a new desire.  
  
He moved away from her and she blushed like crazy. She felt her cheeks grow hot and she turned around and entered the car.  
  
"Turn on the radio" he said calmly.  
  
"Right," she turned it on, catching a look of him.  
  
She couldn't believe it, was he aware of what he just did. He was acting so calm as if everything was normal. While she was blushing hr head off every time he looked at her or asked her to do something.  
  
The restaurant was alright. Yelan seemed to enjoy herself, asking questions to her son and talking with Sakura. Li was right she was different in many ways. She expected a lot from her son, maybe Li was an only child or he was the oldest.  
  
Sakura looked at her watch and noticed she was beyond late for her and Tomoyo's shopping.  
  
"Li, I'm so late, I need to go back home" she whispered.  
  
"Okay, I'll just pay the bill" he said  
  
They paid the bill and left the restaurant. Yelan left in her limousine and went home.  
  
"That was a short visit" she said.  
  
"She just came to see my so called family" he said  
  
"Usually parents stay for weeks time" she said  
  
"Yeah well like I said she's different"  
  
The parked in front of her hotel.  
  
"I'll pick up my stuff tomorrow" she said.  
  
"Alright, hey look thanks for today, especially after our fight" he said  
  
"No hard feelings" she said "So you moving back" he asked  
  
"Maybe, but I want to visit back home" she said  
  
"I really want you to stay" he said  
  
"I-I really can't, bye Li" she said. She ran out of the car and went inside of the hotel.  
  
"See ya Sakura" he whispered.  
  
**Goldnstarz:**  I hope you liked this chapter, It's one of my favorite ones. Please R&R.


	9. Realizations

**Forever Yours**  
  
**Summary:** Sakura goes to NYC to start a new life, she lives with her housemate, Li Syaoran, they work together, live together, and loath one another, and eventually they'll fall for each other.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS  
  
**A/N:** I hope you will like this chappie, but be warned it is awfully short, but sweet, please R&R.  
  
**_Ch.9 – Realizations_**  
  
"He didn't" Tomoyo said surprisingly like a school girl.  
  
"Yes he did, oh I am so confused" Sakura said squeezing her pillow.  
  
"You shouldn't be, he just did so he could impress his mom, nothing more" Tomoyo said.  
  
"I know that was his motive, but I felt something" she said sadly.  
  
"Sakura your being hard on yourself, that stupid Li, first he hates you now he's breaking your heart" she said angrily.  
  
"He asked me to stay, I said no" Sakura said sadly  
  
"Good, then you'll have time to relax, he is just trying to fool you" she said  
  
"I can't help it if he doesn't feel this way, well I do" she said.  
  
"Sakura, don't do this to yourself, he lost your job, was an obnoxious co- worker and house mate, and now he wants you to think you like him" she said.  
  
"I think I should start packing" she said feeling tears falling on her cheek.  
  
Tomoyo stared at her miserable friend, she couldn't believe that man, he was so inconsiderate, she didn't want to see her friend like this.  
  
"Come on Kura, lets go buy you some stuff for your trip" she said hugging her friend.  
  
Sakura obliged knowing that was the only decent thing to do.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"How 'bout this" Tomoyo said pulling of a cherry red shirt.  
  
"It's nice, but why would I need it" she asked  
  
"I thought a new look was at demand, we need you to totally forget about NY and the people in it" she said grabbing 5 other shirts.  
  
Sakura walked around and noticed a girl talking with Li. She crept up to Tomoyo and tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Tom, look it's Li with someone" she hissed.  
  
Tomoyo came and watched with her. It seemed the two were arguing, then the girl stomped her foot and walked off.  
  
"Guess, it was a breakup, oh well" she said  
  
Sakura felt a little insecure, he hadn't told her anything about a girl , she knew now Tomoyo could be right, if he didn't trust what more could there be?  
  
"Let's go Tom, I want to go home" she said putting the stuff down.  
  
"Why, we haven't bought a thing" she said.  
  
"I guess I'll take that cherry red shirt" she said.  
  
The bought there things and left and Sakura wondered if she could ever understand him, even though she hadn't confronted him, she felt heartbroken. .........................................................................................................  
  
"This shampoo is suppose to relax you but your so stiff" Tomoyo said massaging Sakura's hair.  
  
"I was just thinking" she said  
  
"Let me guess, Li, you saw what happen today, he is so cruel to women" she said massaging the hair a little harder.  
  
"Own that hurt Tom" she said  
  
"Sorry, I was imagining killing that pompous jerk" she said.  
  
Tomoyo gabbed for her stomach and started to run to the washroom, she wondered what happen to her.  
  
"Tom you ok" she asked.  
  
"No, I guess I caught a bug" she said  
  
"Gross, I don't want to catch it, I am leaving tomorrow" she said.  
  
"What a friend you are"  
  
"Sorry, would you like some Advil if you have stomach cramps" she said.  
  
"Naw, I think it'll pass it's been a week now" she said returning to her friend.  
  
There was silence and Sakura took the time to figure out her feelings and thoughts. She knew Japan would give her some time to think about everything.  
  
Eriol came through the door and was holding a bag of chocolates.  
  
"Eriol, yum, can I have a chocolate" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sure why not" he said.  
  
"What are you guys doing" he asked eyeing the girls.  
  
"We're having a massage therapy, 'cause Sakura needs to relax" she said.  
  
"Right, anyway Tom, I'm going out with Sayaoran for a guys out type of thing" he said.  
  
"Your going with the man who made my best friends life a complete living hell" she said.  
  
"He's not that bad, and besides you wont seem him" he said.  
  
"Humph, I don't care" she said.  
  
"Sakura, Li told me a couple of days ago that he didn't' mean to hurt you, sorry I brought the message in late" he said.  
  
"Tell that no good jerk that-'  
  
"That I said thank you" Sakura finished.  
  
"Sakura don't do this" she said  
  
"I'm fine" she said getting up.  
  
Eriol pecked Tomoyo's cheek and headed out, Sakura too had left.  
  
"I guess I have no authority any more" Tomoyo said angrily.  
  
...................................................................................................  
  
Sakura went in her room and thought it was time to think, she did have feelings for him and she didn't know what to do, maybe going to Japan for awhile was the best thing to do.  
  
She got up and decided to eat. Tomoyo had left to go buy some stuff so she was home alone.  
  
"Ding Dong"  
  
She went to the door and saw it was Li. She felt herself feel hot and knew she must be red as a beet.  
  
"Hi, Kinomoto" he said smiling.  
  
"Um, Hi" she said  
  
"I heard you're leaving tomorrow" he said.  
  
"Yeah I am" she said.  
  
"So are you living there" he asked.  
  
"Um, I'm not sure" she said.  
  
"I got you something, I know I've been a real jerk to you and still you helped me out, you're a real friend, I hope you like it" he said.  
  
She opened the wrapping paper and saw a necklace in it made of diamonds she felt tears coming down her cheeks.  
  
"You can consider it a going away present" he added.  
  
She gave a weak smile and hugged him, she knew at that moment that she didn't care if he didn't love her, because she was certain she loved him.  
  
**Goldnstarz:** I hope you like this awfully short chapter but, I promise I'll update sooner next time. R&R


	10. Dwelling In The Past

**Forever Yours  
**  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Clamp and CCS, so don't bother suing.  
  
**Summary:** Sakura goes to NYC to start a new life, she lives with her housemate, Li Syaoran, they work together, live together, and loath one another, and eventually they'll fall for each other.  
**_  
Ch.10- Dwelling In The Past._**  
  
"Kura get up" a frantic Tomoyo said running up and down the halls.  
  
"Huh, what's going on" she asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"You are so late, get up before I pound you" she said  
  
"I'M LATE, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP" she screamed jumping off her bed.  
  
"Eriol could've given you a ride but he was running late and you were sleeping" she said.  
  
Sakura raced around the room, her short hair flying every where.  
  
"Sakura please, just wait, no Sakura don't wear that, Sakura please" Tomoyo said  
  
Sakura wore hear cherry red shirt, and put on lip gloss, she skipped breakfast, and ran to the door, holding her suitcase.  
  
She finally stopped, right in front of the door, staring at nowhere.  
  
"Oops, I forgot, I need a ride" she said shyly  
  
Tomoyo sweat dropped.  
  
"There really isn't any one, unless, I'm am going to regret this" she said.  
  
She dialed the phone and Sakura stared at her in bewilderment.  
  
"Hello" she said.  
  
"Yes, I am so going to regret this but, Sakura needs a ride to the airport, and you better get her there safe and sound or you'll here from me." She slammed the phone and she forced a smile. "I guess Li will be coming to pick you up" she said sadly.  
  
Sakura felt her heart race, and her cheeks flush, he was coming. She subconsciously touched the necklace around her neck and gave a smile.  
  
"Humph, I don't know what you see in him, but I'll agree, he is nice too you" she said.  
  
Sakura ran to her best friend and hugged her tightly. Tomoyo was only trying to protect her from everyone because of her awful past, and now she finally accepted.  
  
"He is really nice Tomoyo, and I care about him" she said. Tomoyo saw Sakura was crying because tears were falling from her eyes. She quickly brushed them away and forced a smile.  
  
"I'll call you as soon as I get there" she said hugging her tightly.  
  
The doorbell rang and Tomoyo opened the door reveling a handsome Li. Sakura felt her cheeks grow hot and she touched the necklace again.  
  
"Come on, my car is outside" he said.  
  
Sakura followed, and Tomoyo gave her the thumbs up, she wondered why.  
  
The drive was enveloped in silence and Sakura kept glancing at him and at times she caught him staring at her. Sakura felt the car stop and she awoke from her trance.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye" she said blushing.  
  
"Yeah, but I hope you reconsider about leaving, my house just doesn't feel the same" he said, Sakura felt herself blush and she saw him blush too. She quickly got out of the car and gave a small smile.  
  
"I promise I'll consider it Syaoran" she said running off.  
  
Syaoran felt a tinge of relief and happiness in his heart just by hearing those words escaping from her lips. He quickly brushed the thought off and drove back home.  
  
Sakura smiled as she entered the airplane. All she kept thinking was how much she cared about him, and how she yearned for his touch. She couldn't help thinking this way and she gave a happy sigh.  
  
She touched the necklace and felt the small diamonds around it. She wished he felt the same way, then they would be together and there would be nothing stopping her. She felt a little sadden because questions raced through her mind.  
  
How about he doesn't love me? Maybe he just thinks were friends?  
  
Maybe there is someone else?  
  
She quickly brushed off the horrid thoughts though she had a nagging feeling it just could be true............................  
  
2 Days Later  
  
Sakura sat quietly in her brothers home, playing with his children.  
  
"Hey kajuu" he said laughing  
  
She quickly stepped on his foot making him cry in pain.  
  
"You still do that don't you, and to think I thought you grew up" he said shaking his head in sarcastic disbelief.  
  
"I never grow out of stomping your foot" she said giggling.  
  
"Touya, your children are absolutely adorable, and to think you're their father, they probably had more genes from Keiko" she said laughing.  
  
"That wasn't funny, I had a part in this too" he said.  
  
"Sure, cause I don't see any Touya, do you?" she asked jokingly.  
  
Touya grunted and pick up his son, giving her a glare.  
  
"They have plenty of me kajuu" he said.  
  
"You keep telling yourself that" she said.  
  
He gave a snort and went to the kitchen. She had so much fun here, and she went all her favorite places but one, the little café. She grabbed her purse and headed out.  
  
"Bye Touya, I'll come home at noon, I'm going to the café" she said while leaving and hearing Touya's protests.  
  
.".". .".".  
  
She sat on her favorite spot in the café and she hummed a tune. She loved coming here, and she just couldn't miss out. She still missed Syaoran, and she wished he were here, she knew she had to tell him, the way she felt, day by day her heart felt shattered since he didn't know, he didn't have the slightest clue.  
  
She felt tears form and she quickly brushed them away. She glanced at the park beside the café, and decided to go there next.  
  
She paid her bill and she walked over to the park swings. She saw the little cherry blossoms fly across her and she giggled in delight. This was her only memory of her family, of her mother.  
  
.".". .".".  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Mother come here, look at the pretty flowers" a little girl said as she tugged on her mothers sleeve.  
  
"Yes Cherry Blossoms, aren't they lovely" said the mother.  
  
"I love them, they're my favorite" the girl said cheerfully while sitting on her mother's lap.  
  
"You know your name means Cherry Blossoms" said her mother.  
  
"Really, that makes me love the flowers more" she said giggling.  
  
"Yes, and this is our special place Cherry Blossom, this is where we'll be together, we will always be together" said the mother.  
  
"You will never leave mother, because this is our special place" she said.  
  
"Yes, I'll always be here"  
  
End Flash Back  
  
.".". .".".  
  
"But you left mother" she said to no one, crying.  
  
She saw a cherry blossom blow by and she felt her mother. Her scent, her sweet voice. Her mother was here, with the cherry blossoms.  
  
She sighed and sat back down on her swing as she gazed at the trees.  
  
"Sakura, is that you" said a voice that sounded very familiar, it caused chills trickle down her spine. "Yamato, Yamato Kano" she said breathlessly.  
  
**Goldnstarz:** Ohhhhh, a cliffy, a terrible cliffy, who the hell is this Yamato and what the hell is he doing here, it could be anything cause I didn't write down the chapter, I want to here who you think he is so review.


	11. The Mystery Behind Yamato

**Forever Yours  ******

**Summary:  ** Sakura goes NYC to start a new life. She then lives with her obnoxious roommate. The loath each other, work together, and live together, and eventually will fall for each other.

****

**Disclaimer:  ** I got nothing, so how the hell do I own Clamp?

Ch.11-  

Sakura turned around and was face to a boy with sapphire blue eyes and short blond hair. I knew him, and I didn't want to. He came closer and closer until we were only inches apart. He sat down beside me and gave a warm smile.

"It's good to see you Sakura" he said blushing.

I didn't know why he was blushing, he really didn't have a reason. He gave me a smile and I felt pain in my heart, because Yamato shattered it before.

"What are you doing here Sakura, I thought you went to New York" he said.

I didn't say a word, I didn't try too, my body felt frozen as I saw his face.

"I'm here for a visit" I finally said.

"Really, you should've called, you really missed out on a lot Sakura" he said.

I didn't, I thought, I met Syaoran. He gave me one of his famous smiles and he pulled on my hand.

"Come, let's go check out Japan" he said smiling.

I didn't want to move, I wanted to get away from him, but I obliged, following him as I saw his hand on mine.

"Sakura you've really changed, you're not that little girl anymore" he said.

"I've only been gone a year and ½  it wasn't that long." I said.

"I still remembered you, despite the fact you left, I couldn't forget you" he said.

I felt another pain in my heart, and I remembered, remembered the pain and tears I suffered because of….him.

I pulled my hand away and started too walk off, he ran after me and he grabbed my waist and spun me around.

"Sakura please, don't dwell in the past, I made a mistake, a horrible mistake, I just thought….."

"Don't talk to me, you haven't a clue what you did to me, you broke my heart, what makes you think I'll come back to you" she said feeling tears falling from her eyes.

"Please Sakura, give me a chance, I want to be with you, I need you" he said. Sakura pushed him off her and she burst into tears, not knowing where to go, what to do. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to talk to her, after what he did…….

**_Flash Back_**

****

**_Sakura waited helplessly, outside, waiting for fiancée Yamato. She wanted to talk to him, ask him if the horrid rumors were true….._**

****

**_"They said he slept with a dozen"_**

****

**_"He seduces them, and he is engaged"_**

****

**_"Poor Sakura, imagine what she'll do if she finds out"_**

****

**_She didn't want to hear 'Poor Sakura' ever again. She saw his figure come closer and she ran to him._**

****

**_"Tell me it isn't true" she yelled._**

****

**_He didn't say a word he just look rigid and she started to cry._**

****

**_"Why Yamato, why" she sobbed._**

****

**_"I'm sorry" he said sadly._**

****

**_"We were to be, now I'm a laughing stalk because of you" she said sadly, "I never want to see you, ever again" she yelled, prying the ring off and throwing it into the lake._**

****

**_"Wait, please" she heard as she ran away, away from her problems, away from Yamato._**

****

****

**_End Flash Back_**

****

She collapsed on the bench beside her and she started to cry, she didn't want too, she wanted to get away from him, away from the Yamato.

She really thought she loved him, but when she heard what he did, she just cried and cried.

She raised from her position and she brushed off the tears, she couldn't break apart like this, she needed to be strong.

She heard Yamato's calls but she ignored, she would leave soon, and she would confess to Syaoran.

She smiled at this thought and she went to her brother's house, knowing the future was brighter.

Sakura sat at the dinner table with her brother, his wife Keiko, his son in a high chair. She ate her food quickly, she wanted to call Tomoyo and tell her about today, about Yamato.

She touched her necklace and gave a smile, she wished he were here, so she could tell him.

"What's on your neck kajuu" said her brother.

"Nothing" she grumbled.

"It's gorgeous Sakura, I wonder who is the luck guy" Keiko said.

"There's a guy, I didn't here, anything about guy" he said angrily.

"I didn't say there was" she said.

"Then who is the gaki who gave you the necklace" he said.

She had to think of something, and quick.

"Tomoyo did" she said.

Touya didn't look convinced but he settled on her answer. She knew who gave it to her and she wouldn't tell, it was her secret.

She excused herself from the dinner table and ran to her room, she locked the door forcefully an she went on her bed and dialed Tomoyo's number.

"Hello" she said.

"Guess who" Sakura said.

"Sakura, how you doing"

"Great, how's your unexpected New York vacation going" she asked.

"Lousy, I'm still sick, and Eriol and me have been quarrelling day in and out" she said,

"When will you come to Japan" she asked.

"Soon, a little after you come back, that's tomorrow isn't it"

"Yeah, Japan's been great, but I met someone" she said.

"Who"

"Yamato"

"Your kidding, the one who cheated on you" she said.

"Yes, he kept apologizing and telling me he wanted me back" she said.

"Are you, going to"

"Course not, that's the last thing I'll do"

"Good, I thought you forgot about Li"

"When I get back I'll tell him"

"You are, so sudden"

"Yes, I can't take it anymore, throughout this trip I kept thinking about him"

"Wow, your getting corny"

"Am not"

"You so are, the way you act, it is so kawaii"

Sakura blushed, she hated the way Tomoyo acted some times

"What's with sudden change"

"I've been thinking, and the only reason I hated him was because I remembered Yamato, the way he treated you, I just didn't want to see you get hurt." She said.

"I understand"

"Any way, maybe Li is good for you, who knows, he did put up with my torment, so I'll give him the benefit of the doubt" she said.

"Thanks"

"Welcome"

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, and good luck with your confession" she said.

"Thanks"

She put down the phone and gave a sigh. Her life was getting complicated she needed _luck _to tell a person her feelings. She touched the necklace again and felt her body melt, she just couldn't wait to tell him, he was worth it.

**GoldnStarz: **This chappie is just showing Sakura's feelings develop and to show the mystery behind Yamato, plus, Tomoyo has finally accepted Li, hooray. Please review, and the next chappie is soooooooooooooo gonna be good, confessions will happen, oops I mean _a confession_, my bad. (my big mouth --;;).


End file.
